The Rings
by NagisaFujoshi
Summary: "Apa yang kau lakukan?"/"Ck."/Ia tak seharusnya mencurahkan sedikit perasaannya pada salah satu teman bisnis kakaknya./"... INI TIDAK BERHARGA KALAU KAU YANG MEMBERIKANNYA, TAHU!"/ Lukas Bondevik, seorang businessman yang pergi ke Italia untuk mengahadiri suatu acara tak sengaja bertemu dengan adik si pembuat acar. Warning: First fic, crack pair, OOC, miss typo(s), dll. RnR?


Lukas Bondevik.

Seorang businessman muda asal Norwegia yang tengah membunuh waktu dengan berjalan mengitari salah satu tempat wisata teromantis si dunia. Ia mengenakan mantel berbahan _cotton fleece _berwarna abu-abu, syal berwarna merah darah, _chino pants_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu _boots_ bewarna senada.

Ekspresi pemuda tampan ini sangat datar walaupun terdapat pemandangan indah di sekelilingnya. Ia begitu malas berada di sini, entah apa alsannya. Dalam pikirannya, ia hanya bisa merutuki adik laki-lakinya yang memaksa dirinya untuk jauh-jauh pergi ke Italia hanya untuk membawakan pasta terenak dari Italia dan tentu saja menghadiri acara yang diadakan temannya, sesama businessman.

Ia membiarkan kakinya melangkah, membawanya semakin jauh dari hotel tempatnya menginap. Ia tidak peduli akan kemana hari ini, bahkan ia malas memikirkan menu makan malamnya yang kurang dari satu jam akan tiba di kamar hotelnya. Sesekali saat ia berjalan, ia mendapati beberapa wanita maupun lelaki mencuri pandang padanya, namun nampaknya ia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi ataupun mendaratkan bogem mentah di pipi mereka—yang ber_gender_ lelaki.

Namun kemalasannya segera luntur saat kedua bola matanya mendapati sesosok wanita bersurai _platinum blonde_ dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya sedang memandang kedalam etalase sebuah toko.

Nampaknya pemuda ini mengenalinya.

Saat pemuda ini hampir membunuh jarak di antara mereka, dugaannya ternyata tepat. Ia kenal wanita ini—walaupun hanya sekedar nama.

_Dia.. adiknya Ivan,'kan?_

* * *

Axis Power: Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

**THE RINGS**

Rated: T

Genre: Romance(gagal)/Drama(yang tidak kalah gagal)

Warning: First Fic, Crack Pair, miss typo(s), Out of Character, human name used, absurd.

**Happy reading!**

Also,

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"!"

Wanita itu berbalik, sedikit terkejut atas kehadiranmu yang mendadak tepat di sampingnya. Saat melihatmu, seketika bibirnya melengkung ke bawah dan ia tampak sedikit kesal. Ia pun mengacuhkanmu dan kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

"Ck."

"Kau mau membeli cincin?"

"…"

Kau merasakan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat dan keheningan panjang tercipta di antara kalian namun kau tidak berniat meninggalkannya sendirian, mematung di hadapan sebuat took cincin ternama. Udara dingin sedikit mengusik kenyamananmu namun setidaknya musim dingin di Italia tidak seburuk di Norwegia. Gumpalan kristal es yang semula turun dengan perlahan dalam jumlah yang sedikit kini turun semakin cepat seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, mengeluarkan uap panas dari celah bibirnya. "Aku.."

"Hmm?" tanggapmu cepat.

"Ah, tidak ada."

Dan akhirnya kembali hening.

"Baiklah, baik!" erangnya sedikit frustasi akan keheningan yang memuakkan di antara mereka. "Aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti kakak akan menyematkan salah satu dari kedua cincin ini.."

"…"

"Sialnya, dia, 'kan, tidak menyukaiku. Dia, 'kan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan Wang Yao."

"…" ya, ia benar dan itulah salah-satu penyebab dirimu berada di sini, bukan?

Hening pun tercipta kembali. Kau mengikuti arah pandangan wanita di sampingmu dalam diam dan mengabaikan udara yang semakin mendingin. "Ck." Gadis itupun pergi dari tempatnya semula, menjauhimu. Kau hanya memandang punggung berbalut mantel tebal itu yang semakin lama semakin dimakan jarak. Kau tetap memandang kearah ia pergi untuk beberapa saat. Detik kemudian, kau pun mengalihkan pandanganmu pada kedua cincin indah di hadapanmu.

Sepasang cincin perkawinan.

* * *

"Hah," Gadis bermantel itu menghela napas berat sembari menumpukan tubuhnya pada tepi jembatan. Pandangannya bertemu dengan hamparan sungai Venezia yang ia akui memang cukup indah. Mungkin memang lebih nyaman bila pergi ke tempat ini di musim semi, namun baginya, pergi ke tempat ini di musim dingin membuat daya tarik tersendiri. Contohnya saja, ia bisa melihat butiran salju yang turun perlahan dan melebur saat menyentuh permukaan air yang pastinya sangat dingin. Ditambah lagi dengan _view _matahari yang hampir terbenam dari sudut yang sangat tepat berada di depan jembatan. Dalam pikirannya, ia bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya sampai-sampai akan mengadakan pernikahan di sini.

"Apa yang kau lihat dari dia, sih, ka?" ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Ia menyembunyikan paras cantiknya pada kedua lengannya yang terlipat di tepi jembatan, membiarkan surai panjangnya menyentuh permukaan tepi jembatan yang sedikit kotor.

"Sak..it," Ia memegang dada kirinya, merasakan detak jantung nya sendiri. Gigi-geligi bergemeletuk oleh sakit yang tak kasat mata bernama patah hati. Ia tak perduli dengan pemandangan indah yang mengelilinginya yang seakan-akan memberikan semangat. Dunianya hancur. Hancur berkeping-keping karna pernikahan itu.

Tinggal menunggu hari.

Ah, tidak! Tinggal menunggu detik demi detik yang berjalan cepat, membawa hari terkutuk itu pada kakaknya dan mempelai prianya untuk mengikat janji sehidup semati di depan altar. Hari dimana ia harus menyerah pada takdir. Hari dimana ia tak akan pernah bisa mengucapkan '_Marry me!_' pada kakaknya ataupun mengintimidasi semua orang yang berani mendekati kakaknya.

Ia belum siap untuk itu. Mungkin ia tak seharusnya memaksa kakaknya untuk menikahinya dan membuatnya takut lalu mencari pelarian pada Yao. Ia tak seharusnya menyerah pada Yao mengenai kakaknya. Ia tak seharusnya pergi ke sini. Ia tak seharusnya mau menyaksikan secara langsung upacara pernikahan kakaknya. Bahkan ia tak seharusnya bertemu bahkan mencurahkan sedikit isi hatinya pada salah satu teman bisnis kakaknya.

Begitu banyak yang tak seharusnya ia tak lakukan di waktu lampau.

Tapi sudahlah. Ia sudah sangat malas berada di sini. Rasanya ia ingin kembali ke Belarussia malam ini juga dan menyendiri di apartemennya. Setelah itu memulai kehidupan baru. Namun nampaknya ia harus memikirkan pekerjaan. Pasalnya, Ivan akan menikah dan artinya ia tidak akan memberikan uang lagi ke rekeningnya karena kehidupan barunya. Begitu pula dengan Yekaterina yang sudah menikah dengan seorang pengusaha asal Tuki. Dulu kakak perempuannya itu sering sekali mengirimkan uang pada rekeningnya namun setelah kakak tertuanya itu menikah, ia hanya mentransfer uang ke rekening wanita ini beberapa bulan sekali.

"Setelah hari ini selesai, aku harus mencari kerja."

Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersiap-siap pergi.

Namun sepertinya..

"Nat!"

Tidak secepat itu, bukan?

Gadis beriris _violet_ itu berbalik dan mendapati dirimu yang berlari ke arahnya. Lagi-lagi, bibirnya menekuk ke bawah saat melihatmu dan ia memberikan tatapa kesal. Kau tidak memerdulikan bagaimana dia tidak menyukai kehadiranmu karena ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus kau lakukan.

"Berikan tanganmu," ucapmu _to the point_.

"Hah? Enak saja!"

Kau menghela napas setelah itu meraih tangan kanannya dengan susah payah karena perlawanan yang dilakuakan gadis di hadapanmu. Ia menarik lengannya dengan susah payah untuk lepas dari cengkramanmu dan kau tidak kalah gigihnya untuk menahan lengannya agar kau dapat memberikan benda dalam genggamanmu padanya.

"Lihat!" ucapmu padanya dan memperlihatkan benda yang tersemat indah pada jari manisnya. Kau tersenyum samar akan hasil kerjamu dan melepaskan genggamanmu pada wanita tersebut.

Wanita itu terdiam saat melihat benda dalam salah satu jarinya, setelah itu kepalanya menunduk. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan terdengar gigi-geligi yang sedikit bergemeletuk nyaring. Kau menanyakan keadaannya dan detik kemudian ia menampakkan paras—yang sangat—kesalnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" raungnya kesal. "KAU HANYA MEMBUANG-BUANG UANGMU UNTUK MEMBELI CINCIN INI!"

"Na—"

"CINCIN INI TIDAK BERHARGA KALAU KAU YANG MEMBERIKANNYA, TAHU!"

Kau terdiam, dalam hati kau agak kecewa akan kata-katanya, namun kau menahan emosimu dengan memasang muka datar seperti biasanya dan membiarkan ia mencurahkan semua kekesalannya padamu.

"Kau.. bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Untuk apa kau memberikan barang tidak berguna seperti ini, hah? Untuk kubuang?!" Ia berusaha menarik lepas cincin dalam pergelangan jemarinya, namun kau mencegahnya dengan memeluknya erat. Ia sedikit kaget dan meronta namun semakin ia meronta, kau mengeratkan pelukanmu padanya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat aku dengan sengaja masuk ke toko itu dan membeli cincin itu khusus untukmu." Gadis dalam pelukanmu membelalakkan mata, kaget dengan pernyataanmu. "Aku sebenarnya sering memperhatikanmu saat kau ikut menemani kakakmu dalam tugas bisnisnya. Aku iri dia mendapatkan semua cinta dan perhatianmu. Aku iri dia mendapatkan air matamu. Aku iri, sangat iri."

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu setelah itu tersenyum singkat padanya dan menggumamkan salam perpisahan. Setelah itu kau berjalan menjauh sambil menunduk rendah menuju apartemenmu. Wanita itu kini sendirian, diterangi cahaya temaram dari obor-obor yang berada dekat dengan jembatan dan gumpalan kristal es yang sesekali menerpa surai indahnya.

* * *

Seorang wanita berjalan sendirian ditengah kerumunan orang yang hendak menyebrang jalan. Ia hendak kembali ke hotel tempat ia menginap untuk beberapa hari ini. Tapi sebelum ia mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya, ia lebih tertarik untuk pergi ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Saat kedua kakinya membawanya pada dua tempat sampah berwarna berbeda, ia berdiri diam dan akhirnya melepas benda bernama cincin dalam pergelangan tangannya dan menaruhnya dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia meluruskan lengannya, membuat telapak tangannya yang mengepal berada tepat di atas lubang milik tempat sampah. Saat tangannya hendak membuka, ia kembali mengeratkan genggamannya pada benda itu. Ditatapnya sekali lagi cincin indah di atas telapak tangannya.

"..."

_Ada apa Natalia?_

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa membuang benda tak berguna ini?" Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada tempat sampah di hadapannya dan kembali kepada cincin di atas telapak tangannya.

"..."

_Apa kau jatuh hati padanya?_

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!", ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Aku hanya menyukai kakak didunia ini!"

_Benarkah itu? Atau kau hanya membohogi perasaanmu?_

"Ya, aku tidak menyukainya barang sedikit pun!"

_Kalau begitu, buang saja cincin itu._

"Ck."

_Kau tidak bisa membuangnya, bukan?_

"Ck. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang seperti dia." setelah itu wanita berpita itupun pergi dari tempatnya dengan sebuah cincin yang kembali tersemat di jari manisnya.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Maafkan saya, saya tau ini jelek banget Q_Q Selain jelek ini _crack pair_ banget, memang. Maafkan saya, dan terima kasih bagi yang mau membaca. Dan saya akan sangat berterima kasih bagi yang mau memberikan _review_ bagi saya. Saya menerima kritik, saran bahkan _flame. _Sekian dan terima kasih :)**


End file.
